


Why not try to love him?

by PowerlessPL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerlessPL/pseuds/PowerlessPL
Summary: *Attention*Chinese works巴基x你新的一月新的更新，自然让巴基打头阵。这次单纯是为了写一些萌点之类的，风格依旧我流操作，给巴基的小粉丝发福利的感情基础，多多包涵。





	Why not try to love him?

**Author's Note:**

> [ **You can find me on my personal homepage.** ](http://iampowerless.lofter.com/)

何不试着爱他？

他的名字是属于布鲁克林的青葱岁月，每一声呼唤的音节都镀上欢快的转调。你所能看见的是酒吧里姑娘们红裙飞扬眼花缭乱蹬着高跟鞋的舞步，悠扬明快的音节将前线的硝烟驱散。那身军服轻松自在地踏在每一个舞步的间隙中，绕过丛丛艳红，他向你这落单的蝴蝶伸出手。

你会被他牵着绕在舞池万众瞩目的中央，你们贴得极近，足够你品味他双眼中明亮的光彩。他会趁着旋转下腰时揽住你的背，贴伏你耳边带着笑意念出一声“My girl.”，随后眼神得意洋洋地扫视舞池下咬牙切齿举着酒杯、窥视你却不得的小伙子们。

 

他会将胳膊上绑着绷带的伤藏得严严实实，随后再轻手轻脚将你的帐篷掀开足够他钻入的缝隙，只为在空闲时悄悄地多看两眼你因为对付其他伤员而劳累的睡颜，梳理梳理你的长发。他贪恋发丝缭绕指尖的触感，正如你伸手摸过他唇角那般深情。

他会犹豫着下回是混入你负责包扎的轻伤队列，还是将刀口掩饰起来，装作毫发无伤地找你，他更不想看见你的双眼中浮现担忧的深情。

 

何不试着爱他？

他的名字是深夜中撕裂静谧的更深的阴影，是震慑人心的一声枪响。你鲜少能看清遮掩在黑暗中他的表情，偶尔主动瞥来的眼神似乎来自寒彻骨髓的冰洋。你会戒备地退后半步，然后察觉到他瞟一眼你的脚尖，莫名变化的气场不知在不满些什么。

他记不清普照原野的阳光，记不清翱翔天际一掠而过的飞鸟，记不清秋叶打着旋落在他肩膀，但你踏着雪地随他转移据点的身影却时常闪过眼前。带着温度的画面又因电击的剧痛霎时溶解，崩毁成无法拼凑的碎片，只在脑海中转瞬即逝，每每见面都疑惑地觉得你眼熟。

他是九头蛇的利刃，是苏维埃忠实的士兵，是在黑影中循着你的步伐捡拾点滴人性的迷途者。

他会在寻找你之前将匕首上的血迹在作战服上拭净，红色的液体使布料洇染成稍深的色泽。看似粗鲁地将负伤的你从草丛架起，但从来都会细心地寻找不弄疼你的力度。你有时手执文件走进他的监管室，原本呆滞盯着前方的双眼随着你的背影在房间中晃上几下，目送你消失在重新关闭的门扉后。

 

他拥有斑斓与灰白并存的过往，他背负着锈迹斑斑的枷锁。

你的手中并无开解的钥匙，却足以使桎梏松动，给予他呼吸的空间。

何不试着爱他？他深知你不会将他的道路重新引领向泥沼，故而义无反顾地挣脱纠缠的荆棘，又踌躇着伤痕累累是否能拥抱你。你是他目之所及足以追逐的珍宝，促使他抓握雀跃燃烧的火种，他兴许在遇上你的第一天就感觉大事不妙，却任由自己走进你无意识布置的圈套。

He fell in love with you.


End file.
